callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Giant (map)
Source? Is there a source on the opening scene? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 17:01, July 10, 2015 (UTC) The scene has been leaked on Youtube, but it hasn't been officially released yet. ' 17:07, July 10, 2015 (UTC)' Found it here. 17:16, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :I haven't been able to find it on YouTube, and that link no longer exists Rain. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 21:37, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Just found it on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gA4UFjPiFVQ. 21:47, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Chronological order of level shouldn't be added Due to the complex nature of the time traveling factor in Zombies, as well as how the events of the past have been changed with the story information given in the Giant cutscene, I believe we should revise the chronological order of the level, and remove it if necessary, to avoid confusion. Because we cannot be certain that Shi No Numa will happen again, now that WW2 Richtofen is dead. RdJokr (talk) 05:19, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :thats a good point. i think thats probably a good idea. 05:26, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :The way i see stuff happening in the storyline is: :A. Alternate Universes are a thing and we have 2 (or more) universes to look at here :B. I heard a rumour that Richtofen has false memories and it in fact not the real Richtofen. (But that happened when Group 935 was being created) so WW1 Richtofen killed someone who's memories will be placed in someone elses body. :C. WW2 Richtofen lives (Somehow... it is possible) :D. WW1 Richtofen will replace WW2 Richtofen and will follow out the events till Moon. :Personally, A sadly makes the most sense, and TreyArch will probably use that (Mainly cause Alternate Universes are the cowards way out of stuff like this). If the the Die Reise radios still exist in The Giant, we might have more to go on then random bollocks like whatever i just typed out. :Yjoukke (talk) 00:52, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, the previous cronological map is wrong. The page says "Verruckt" whereas, even in the discription, it is said to continue "from where Origins left off". As such, shouldn't the Cronological Previous be Origins? 14:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Even though The Giant apparently takes place in an alternate universe, it appears that the story diverges slightly before the events of Der Riese, which means that Verruckt probably still happened. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 14:46, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, however, our characters were never IN Verruckt (at least, not our WWI members that appear in The Giant). For all intents and purposes, they were teleported straight into our new Der Riese from Origins, as far as we know. I think we are dealing with a story overlap, where Verruckt leads into our old storyline, ending at Buried, and Origins leads into The Giant, looping the story. Now, I can understand where you are coming from, so maybe a "Story-wise" Previous needs to be added? 18:27, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Question Just require a bit of information regarding this bonus map, I know it is available for the deluxe edition and not for the normal version of Call of Duty Black Ops 3, but will it be available for purchase on the Xbox live?--CNBA3 (talk) 20:53, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Google it. If you can't find an answer, than we don't know either. 20:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Someone had found a bigger easter egg in The Gaint. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeT_9wkZHYU) You need to shoot with a KN-44 all the clocks in the map and a green light will go on in teleporter room C. Now what is require to activate the other 3 lights and what will happen after it? Lt.Unreal (talk) 16:04, November 23, 2015 (UTC) 16:01, November 23, 2015 (UTC) O nvm I try it, it did not work maybe he used some photo shop. Lt.Unreal (talk) 14:36, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Has anyone else been losing attachments for LMGs when they pack a punch? I haven't played Shadows yet to know if it's only the Giant. But yeah it keeps happening to me on Giant. Also anyone having problems using Mule Kick? user:DarkSamuraiX1999 Easter Eggs Shouldn't we move info on the Beauty of Annihilation remix, new Fly Trap, the radios, and opening the 6th perk for purchase out of Trivia and into an Easter Egg section of the page? ' 01:23, December 11, 2015 (UTC)' Main Easter Egg I feel like this map should have had a main Easter egg. I feel this way because a major Easter egg would have been of great use to progress the overall Zombies story. In addition to that, the characters speaking in the opening cutscene and the separate trailer would have been completely arbitrary without a main Easter egg. 02:11, January 17, 2016 (UTC) The Giant Date of Occurance I know that this map takes place almost immediately after the events of the cutscene, but is the date specified from a Der Riese radio transcribing the occurance? SteveHeist (talk) 22:27, February 8, 2016 (UTC) The date is from a Call of the Dead radio. TakeoNeedsMoreBullets (talk) 06:39, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Location Now hold up a second. I don't know know if you are just reverting my edits because "admin did edit so he must be righter, right?", I assume not. Then why are you blindly linking the location to modern day Germany (you know, the germany post 1945) if according to that logic the location should be Poland. Besides, Germany back then was called Nazi Germany by English people, official term back then was German Empire. It wasn't called Germany after the Nazi's took over until 1989. If we forget al this and be like, well it's in modern day Germany so we call it Germany; Then why do we differentiate the Soviet Union and Russia? Also regarding to the point we don't know if the Nazi's took over in The Giant timeline: Then it would be called Weimar Republic, still not Germany. TL;DR *If we go modern day it should be poland *If we go present (which is 1945 in this case), it should be Nazi Germany or German Empire *If we go for alternate history with no Nazi's, it should be Weimar Republic. 21:05, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :1 - It's shown to not be in Nazi Germany because it lacks all the Nazi paraphernalia that the original map had. :2 - It's never named as German Empire or Weimar Republic in game, so calling it that would be a violation of COD:IRL. The later is an even greater violation of this rule, because that's never mentioned in CoD at all. :3 - Fix your signature so it doesn't add so much code. :4 - Don't try and sass someone that undid your edit claiming they need to do research when my first two points showcase a lack of research on your behalf. 22:36, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :1 - It's also not set in Federal Republic Germany which you linked. I also pointed out that the German Empire was the same as Nazi Germany. :2 - It was in response to someone else and not the case of me vowing for it to call it Weimar Republic, but repurposing an argument to show it was invalid. :3 - My signature is my signature, I'm not going to add a template to every wiki. :4 - You made a bad edit, I can point that out. The lack of a good argument and even getting the location more wrong isn't really a good edit amirite. :Going to point out point #1 once more. You are reffering to post war Germany with those links, a Federal Republic and not an Empire whatsoever. You said it had empire symbols, well that means it can't be Germany (post 1945, republic), but it still can be Nazi Germany (correct time, empire as listed on the page). :I guess that maybe Nazi Germany isn't the ideal location link, but the Germany link is just straight up incorrect because it wasn't the correct political state and also not the correct topographical location, as Breslau/Wroclaw and Lower Silesia is in Poland, not within the borders of the Germany you linked. 23:09, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ::The Giant takes place in an alternate timeline in which the Central Powers won WWI and thus, consequently, the Nazi Party never existed. Technically, it would be the German Empire. Germany would still be a valid geographical location, however, whereas Nazi Germany or the Wiemar Republic would not, since neither exists in this timeline. Doesn't it just say "Germany" in-game? 23:35, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :::World at War says "Near Breslau, Germany" while BO3 doesn't say anything (unless it's hidden as a clue somewhere or whatever). Considering Der Riese takes place in 1946 which is after it actually became a part of Poland according to Wikipedia, there's a small conflict of IRL and in-game info, so it should just say Germany. In either case, Nazi Germany is incorrect because it was already disbanded if it existed. 02:03, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Furthermore, given the events that lead up to WW2, it's highly unlikely WW2 happened in the alternate timeline, meaning Germany still has its WW1 size. Granted that's all speculation, but you can't really use IRL info for an alternate timeline scenario. 09:26, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::So are we going to ignore the fact that according to all arguments you all listed it also can't be Germany. If you are going to vow for it to not be Nazi Germany due to alternate timelines, you should make a seperate page for WW1 Empire of Germany, just like you have a different page for modern day Germany as well as Nazi Germany. If that sounds idiotic, then having 2 different Germanies is as idiotic and they should be merged with different headers. :::::Also, the geographical of Germany is --> link. As you can see it's not in Germany. So the information is 100% false as it's not Germany. It doesn't matter what political entity was in power. :::::Next up, if you argue the fact that the events before The Giant couldn't have led to the creation of Nazi Germany, that also means there's no bridge to the creation of the federal republic. :::::Lastly, the description of The Giant still says it's a Nazi research facility, so they existed. It also takes place in an alternate universe from the young old crew characters. In their universe the central powers might have won, but not in The Giant timeline as the Nazi's still exist. :::::I'm argueing here for the fact the link is plain incorrect just as Nazi Germany is, which I agree to btw, but it's ironic you are vowing against Nazi Germany and are not considering that the link of Germany is just as false. You either need to call it Germany without linking it to mirror in-game description or you make a seperate page for alter history germany that fits all criteria, because both Nazi and federal Germany are incorrect :::::Weejoh-_- 11:20, March 16, 2016 (UTC) So you're saying we need about 5 separate pages just to make your argument right? Also, you're linkg the real life Germany, in which they lost land in WW1 and WW2. This is an alternate timeline where events took place differently, so what in-game evidence do you have that The Giant Germany is the same geographically as modern day real life Germany? 12:34, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :In fact, given that Germany won WW1 in this timeline, it's more likely to look like this. 12:41, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :Why don't you see the point that I make is that you are linking Germany on The Giant page, which is the equivalent of the Germany I linked on wikipedia. So that means you just said that you are wrong for doing so, as you also have no in-game evidence it's Germany and instead it should be German Empire. I'm not saying you should make a new page, but I'm pointing it's hypocritical and wrong to link Germany (everytime I link this I mean the Federal Republic Germany that is also the size of the picture I send) :Weejoh-_- 12:46, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::German Empire isn't in Germany. Got it. 12:48, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, by that same logic, we'll need to make two pages for England, since during WW2 it was known as the British Empire. 12:52, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well maybe you should do that. Your rules regardig that are now inconsistent, as you do distinguish Nazi Germany and Germany, which, if you think what I said regarding the German Empire is complete bs which is true (it was to point out how silly it is now), should be considered for merging and add a header for the alternate timeline Germany. As of now you still haven't made a valid argument why it should be linked to Germany, even though I have pointed out multiple times now why that is silly. Super Sig Weejoh-_- 13:03, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::I am going to point out the blazing obvious that the above seem to miss: :::::1. Germany is the German Empire, just a shortened name for it. :::::2. We can assume the location to be the same between World at War and Black Ops III because it is the same place. :::::3. Weimar Republic is never referred to in any Call of Duty title. :::::4. There is a safe bet that because the flags strewn about both The Giant and Der Eisendrache are not the Nazi flag but rather the Iron Cross logo of WWI Germany, it's not the Nazi German Empire. :::::5. Does it really matter? Nazi Germany was a phase of Germany, and, unlike the Soviet Union which you were so kind to point out above, the country didn't strip it's original name (the full title to the Soviet Union is the USSR, which goes something to the effect of United Soviet States Republic), it just added on. :::::SteveHeist (talk) 13:45, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::You have missed the point I tried to adres. All of them are true probably, don't want to dive into them because they're irrelevant. It's about the link, not the name, which links to an incorrect location of the map. I already pointed out multiple times why it isn't the same place as Germany, but everyone just kinds of ignores that and goes on to repeat the same arguments of something that is not the main point. Also, the page Germany talks about the republic of Germany, which is not synonymous with the German Empire. ::::::Ill be clear right now: Germany (the page, not the name nor country) is incorrect because it is talking about a Germany that doesn't include the Silesia region so it doesn't qualify as the proper location. ::::::Possible fixes: Remove the link and just name it Germany OR re-evaluate why Germany and Nazi Germany are different pages and why there shouldn't be a German Empire page or on what page the Empire of Germany should be referred to (e.g. On the Germany page have a section for the German Empire). Scene Weejoh-_- 14:04, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::However, it makes the MOST sense due to the fact that the game(s) never refer to it's location as "Nazi Germany", just Germany. Even in the "original" timeline, there could be some changes to Germany that allowed it to hold onto the Silesia region that didn't occur in OUR timeline. This is the problem with the Zombies mode. It's all set in an alternate dimension, some an alternate of an alternate. Therein, "Germany" is the best name we have for it's location, because, even if Der Riese is in Nazi Germany, no symbolism for the Nazi Party exists on The Giant. :::::::Also, note that "Germany" was also it's name during WWI and up until Hitler took reign. SteveHeist (talk) 14:32, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Germany is still Germany regardless of time. The geographical lines may have changed. But the 1918 Germany is still Germany. It's not like talking about two different people with the same name. It's like saying someone that goes though a Goth stage means there's 3 versions of that person, Young John, Goth John and Old John. The Goth stage may have some massive differences that grant it something to make it stand out, but that doesn't make the young and old versions of John different people because the old one has different colour hair or something. 15:24, March 16, 2016 (UTC) : So why is there a Nazi Germany page and a normal Germany page, which I've asked a few paragraphs back already but everyone ignores that and goes on to repeat the same arguments i already agreed to. 15:27, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Well you also ignored by point that 1 point in time may grant differences enough to warrant its own page. But it still doesn't mean Germany of 1918 is any different to Germany of 1945. So far all your points have relied on real life information. 15:29, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::So that means you agree to me saying we should only have 1 Germany page and not 2? Seems like it. 15:31, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::Are you even reading the points? Or just scanning for things that agree with you? I just said that the Nazi Germany page exists due to the massive differences it has from normal Germany. However your reasoning is that pre-Nazi Germany and post-Nazi Germany are different when they're not. Also, I'm getting bored of constantly having to fix your signature. Either make it policy friendly, or stop using it. 15:33, March 16, 2016 (UTC) It was a "Federal Republic" after World War I. Also, if my memory of geography serves me correctly, Silesia is the area in Northern Poland that was given to Germany after WWI. So... what hasn't been countered? The link? What would you rather us link to? It's not stated to be in Nazi Germany, but rather "Near Breslau, Germany", and WWI Germany is not acknowledged anywhere else. The page on the WWI German Empire would remain blank but a single line: "The German Empire is mentioned as the location of Der Riese in World At War and Black Ops III." On no links, the only thing that does is inconvenience people due to the fact that they would have to type "Germany" into the search bar on the top of the wiki, and they'd find the same page as what is already linked! Atop this, WWI Germany has no difference, beyond land-holdings, than modern-day, 21st century, 2016 Germany! No reason not to send it to the same place then. As Sam states above, Nazi Germany only exists as a page due to the massive differences between it and WWI/Post-Nazi Germany. Same with the Soviet Union and Russia. They may OCCUPY the same area, but they aren't the same nation. WWI Germany and Post-Nazi Germany are similar enough not to warrant separate pages. SteveHeist (talk) 15:46, March 16, 2016 (UTC) : "Atop this, WWI Germany has no difference, beyond land-holdings, than modern-day, 21st century, 2016 Germany!" isn't like the whole point of a geographical location to include the actual location? It may sound stupid but that's saying New York is in England because they used to have it. : I'm not going to address anything Nazi Germany related, because I don't want it to be called Nazi Germany either, but rather pointing out a hole in the entire logic of linking the place to a location it's not in. Also, WWI germany is an empire, not a federal republic. If a Nazi party in power in a federal Repulbic and a federal Republic are different enough to warrant own pages, why not an Empire? Disregarding the aspect of it having little to no information, because that's a problem of a different topic I'm not feeling to dive into because It'll be another round of headslamming into a brick wall of people argueing against themselves and then a paragraph later changing their arguments. : I have read the signing policy and it says preferred. It doesn't state I must have it or I can be banned or whatever, fix that. Weejoh-_- 16:00, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :: You missed the point EN-FUCKING-TIRELY. The two nations (them being WWI Germany and Post-Nazi Germany) basically were copies of each other. And when I refer to WWI Germany, I mean more specifically the Weimar Republic, which you mentioned somewhere up there as well. The Silesia area may be in Poland now, but as of 1918-1945 (the historic period Der Riese and The Giant are set in), it was in Germany. Not "Nazi Germany", not this "German Empire" that was from Pre-WWI, not Poland. GERMANY. SteveHeist (talk) 16:10, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::: Even though you don't have to pretend like you said this a million times and use vulgar language to make me feel bad, you make a good point and finally adresses the question I asked multiple times now. :::: So okay, considering we name Weimar Republic Germany in this case, then everything is settled (though somebody should edit the Germany page saying it also refers to the Weimar Republic which isn't a violation of rules because it is also called the Federal Republic, has a link to the real life equivalent, on that page and I can't imagine it's called that in the games). You can sign me out because I can be fucked. :::::The only reason this has become a circular debate is because you're not listening to most of the points. So I'm not surprised you lead Steve to swearing. We can't call it "Weimar Republic" because it's not called that in-game, so it would violate COD:IRL. Ergo, it still gets called Germany. Also, you can be blocked for enough signature violations, because you're adding a lot of code that you're making other users have to fix. 17:05, March 16, 2016 (UTC) There are two reasons the map is set in Germany. 1) The game doesn't mention, nor has ever mentioned, the location as the Weimar Republic. 2) Since The Giant exists in an alternate timeline where Germany won WWI, the Weimar Republic was never created in the first place. Furthermore, since they won, this would mean almost all, if not the entirety of Europe would be under Germany's control. As such, Breslau would be under the control of Germany. 01:21, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :Heh, I tend to forget that second point... I was arguing from the view of Der Riese... SteveHeist (talk) 18:18, March 30, 2016 (UTC)